


Why?

by kledi



Category: Domlene - Fandom, Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kledi/pseuds/kledi
Summary: I'm sorry. Iris - Kina Grannis





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks don't fight me its 1am.

"Tell me it gets easier" Dom begged to Darlene as she lays there, bleeding out on the street while they wait for an ambulance to get there. Darlenes tears rolling down her cheek, dripping close to Doms wound as she, herself, struggles to breathe. The sound of distant sirens gives them both hope but the sound of Dom slowly losing life quickly brings Darlene back to reality. It feels like hours before any sign of help gets closer and Doms breaths start getting shallow and slower than ever. Darlene thinks back to all of the times she took her anger out on Dom. The times she screamed, insulted, pushed away and used Dom all come flashing back to her within the space of a second. Holding Dom in her arms and knowing there's a possibility only one of them is going home tonight is enough to cause Darlene to panic. she doesn't want Dom to see it, though. She wants to be brave for her love but Dom can feel the slight shaking coming from Darlene. The cold, bloodstained hands raising her from the ground aren't as warm and soft as she once remembered. The ambulance sirens right behind Darlene are close enough to drown out the sound of Dom struggling to stay alive. Within seconds, the paramedics loaded Dom into the back and Darlene hopped in with them. The ride to the hospital was the most hopeful and disconsolate Darlene has ever felt in her life. She slowly grabs Doms hand, takes a deep breath and sighs, "Why has this happened? I love you. I can't lose you. please, fight this."


End file.
